100 Oneshots Challenge
by Song That Sings Its Own
Summary: Most Recent Oneshot: Oh no. Carlos lost his helmet. And I have to help him find it. Cargan bromance! 8D Review!
1. Swirly Slide

_**I'm hoping to gain some inspiration from doing this little project. Maybe get my muse going high again. So, one hundred one-shots, can be based off of lines, songs, ANYTHING. I might also request some ideas... So stay tuned. ;3 These oneshots may be AU. Ex: I might say Loganator was bullied in one, then say he wasn't in another. Also, trying new writing style.**_

_**Title: Swirly Slide.**_

_**Protagonist: Carlos.**_

_**Genre: I dunno.**_

_**Pairings: None. Just friendship. **_

_**POV(in order): Carlos/? **_

_**Time: First Grade.**_

_**Other: Don't own BTR. Sigh. And this story seems kind of creepy... lol **_

The snow gently fell, drifting west, as that's where the soft breezes directed the flakes to go. The window was constantly fogged with condensation, as it was below zero outside, and seventy degrees inside. A boy stared out the window longingly, looking at a particular playground toy with a hidden emotion engraved in his eyes. One could say he didn't have any friends, but yet to the little boy the one slide was enough. Many thought he had a mental ailment, no matter how much persuading the boy tried to force upon them. Just because he liked an inanimate object; didn't mean there was something wrong with him.

He was confused as to why he was having school this day; did they not see the gently cascading snow that the sky released down to Earth? He was utterly baffled as aforementioned. Knowing Minnesota, the count would probably rise to at least three feet; and that was before the snow had barely even begun. The latino boy had awoken to a particularly bright day; and he didn't need to be told twice that little flakes were already descending from the sky. Although; inside of him hoped that they would be allowed recess; though knowing his luck, it was a false desire...

"Carlos," A voice seemed to echo. "What is a noun?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my hypnosis as the sound of my name reached my ears; perking up like a dog. I noticed my cheek was hot from leaning it on my fist for a while.

The teacher; Mrs. Klaw, and I was totally fumbling around with an idea right now why she would spell her name with a "K" instead of a "C"; was tapping her foot impatiently; her rimmed glasses set at the bottom of her nose. She was a substitute today.

"What is a noun?" The said teacher folded her arms stiffly; repeating the sentence with greater force.

"Uh..." I stammered; biting my lip; racking my mind for the lesson the previous day.

"Were you paying attention?" Mrs. Klaw interrogated, tipping a brow.

"Uh..." I was still searching for words, though my brain did not just agree with me today. I let out a sigh of defeat when I realized there wasn't an alibi. "No."

Laughter rippled through the class of kids. I hung my head shamefacedly, heat rushing to my cheeks as my eyebrows furrowed. _Please stop laughing... _I begged silently, willing myself not to bawl. A specific raven-haired boy was staring at my sympathetically, and I met his chocolate gaze with a void look.

"Please, try you're best to pay attention next time," She almost uttered the words in a sneer; and my head was still hung low.

"Yes," I murmured, trying to ignore the giggles that weren't subsiding.

"Logan," Mrs. Claw called sharply. The raven-haired boy that was eyeing me prior snapped his head up. "Since you're obviously a _good student,_ why don't you tell us what a noun is?"  
I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. _Does she have to taunt me like that? _

"A noun is a person, place, thing, or idea," The boy in question replied, slightly dazed.

I wasn't paying any mind, again, and was gazing at the clock.

_11:30. _The time seemed to mock me. I sighed, twiddling my thumbs and staring ahead distantly. _Just a half-hour until I can go outside and play on the swirly slide. _

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

_Swirly. _

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

_Hungry. I'm hungry._

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

_That's going to drive me insane. _

Tick. Tock. Tickkkk... Toooockkk... Tiiiicckkk... Toockk...

_What time did I go to bed last night?_

"Mr. Garcia!" A heavy book landed on my desk, and I flinched, gazing up worriedly. Did I fall asleep...? I took the risk to steal a glance at the clock.

_11:57. _

Yay.

"Did you fall asleep?" The teacher queried in a growl.

"Uh..." I stammered, biting my tongue. "No- I- I mean, y-yes! I mean... I think...?"

Mrs. Klaw didn't seem amused. "Detention," She ordered, handing me a pink slip. A lump caught in my throat, though I frowned. _Who gives detention in first grade?_

I gazed up at her again, to see if there was any joke involved, but the gleam of amusement wasn't in her eyes.

_Oh no..._

I hesitantly took the slip from her grasp, flinching yet again as the bell rang. I didn't understand why we had a bell. Oh well.

I uttered a nervous "bye" and immediately sped out of the room.

.:Time skip... Or is it Line Break?.. Something..:.

Surprisingly, they let us out for recess. I love recess; because I can forget about things for a half-hour and have fun. When the door opened, I didn't care as everyone shoved me aside like some worthless piece of trash. They did that everyday; I was completely adapted to it now. Through the haze of snow I managed to make out the swirly slide; a wide grin spread across my features and I pushed on faster.

In case you haven't noticed, I love the swirly slide. It's so big, and tall, and swirly, and spinny, and yellow, and... I used too much "ands", didn't I? Sorry, grammar isn't exactly my forte. Anyways, I sped towards the playground toy at an alarming rate. What I _didn't _realize is that people were there.

Not the good kind of people.

Wait, that sounded wrong.

The people that aren't good, but they aren't necessarily _bad... _

They're _bad... _But I mean, not the kind of bad that gets you in jail...

I can't win.

I sighed, putting on the brakes and staring at them through slitted eyes. Who were they? Wait, I must know them, because I know they're bad people... Wait, _again_, I think they're the bullies.

Oh no.

I swerved around, hiding behind the yellow slide. They conversed for a moment, scanned around as if they're looking for something; then quickly scurried away, and I let out a quick breath of relief. I climbed up the tall ladder, eventually making it to the top.

Why do I like it? Because whenever I'd stand on it, I'd feel on top of the world. I feel tall, not short like everyone makes me out to be. It makes me feel like King of the World, even for just a moment. It makes me feel like the bullies can't reach me, no matter how hard they try. It makes me think... Well, it makes me feel like I have confidence, even though there's nothing really I can do. Well, I can sing... But that won't get me anywhere in life, right?

_You're insane_, you must think. Well, maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. I don't even know myself.

I laughed a little, my shoulders bobbing in tune with my excited chortles. I stuck out my tongue and stared amusingly as the drifting snow slowly descended upon my tongue. I stuck it back in, the frozen rain melting so fast I didn't even register it; though I did notice the small stream of water trickle down my throat. I frowned, squeezing my eyes shut to stop the cold from drying them out.

_Is this what the sky tastes like? _I smiled.

_The sky tastes nice._

_**So yeah, I had no idea where this idea went. Sorry. I promise the rest won't be like dis... e.e So please review this horrible chapter. Next will be in a few days. Hopefully...**_


	2. Despair

_**Yeah. I'm consuming space and mass. Wait-what? I should pay attention in Science moar...**_

_**Name: Despair**_

_**Protagonist(s): Loganator and Kendork. **_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort... I guess e.e**_

_**Pairings: Some Kogan Friendship 8D**_

_**POV: Kendork. **_

_**Time: About sixth grade. **_

_**Other: I use too much smileys. I don't own teh BTR show/band. D: Oh yeah, can someone be a beta-reader for me? I make a lot of mistakes...**_

_It doesn't seem right when he frowns. It doesn't fit him._

I think this as I stare to the side at the raven-haired boy which had gone into auto-pilot, who was currently starting his Algebra homework, scribbling down words with fierce strokes of his orange pencil. When he entered the room with a crestfallen look instead of a gleaming smile; you could tell the whole atmosphere had gone downhill. Usually whenever he'd enter homeroom, the depressing weight that everyone feels seems to be lifted. More smiles would greet him, the rut of "hello's" and "how ya doing's" would make his grin even broader, showing those pearly whites.

"Hey, Logie Bear! Look! I drew the meanie Math te-" The latino, who had the seat in front of Logan, frowned and cut himself off upon seeing the despondent grimace which the ebony-haired boy held. Carlos turned his confused gaze on the idle me, who was desperately trying to avoid the conversation which was about to insue. I hated it when I didn't know anything. And it made me even angrier when someone asked me.

"Kendall," Carlos whimpered, his puppy face appearing. "What's wrong with Logie?"

I ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair, opening my jaws to speak, but a, "What's up, guys?" interrupted my sentence. Carlos immediately sprang up out of his seat, hitting his right knee in the process, the query forgotten as he latched onto James like a lost puppy, ignoring his bruise. This goes to prove how much Carlos loves James.

"Jamie!" He yelled, hugging him so tightly that it made the brunette almost suffocate. Small laughs erupted out of the class, as this display was shown pretty much everyday. The only way you'd know something was wrong with Carlos was when he'd cease hugging James whenever he'd enter the room.

"Hey buddy!" Laughed James as he pried Carlos' fingers off of him so he could breathe, setting him down in front of him. I smiled lightly at this, though the grin quickly fell as I noticed Logan didn't even spare them a glance, his chocolate eyes glued to his classwork which he had to finish before our Math class began. I was about to tell Logan to put it away, for Math class was fourth period, but quickly pushed it out of my mind.

_Let Logan be Logan. _I thought with a quiet huff, resting my head on the tan desk. Usually that would follow when we'd want to stop James from being stupid about something, though today that quote fit the ebony-haired male more accurately.

A loud clap of thunder made Carlos shriek and hide behind James, which, of course, made everyone giggle once more. James rolled his eyes, walking forward so he was no longer the latino's personal human shield.

"Hey, James! I thought we were friends!" Carlos cried, running up to James who was currently sinking into his chair, his hazel eyes closed. I didn't hear the rest of their discussion as my world began to revolve around Logan again. I lowered my voice, asking,

"Logan, what's wrong?"

The sixth grader didn't even look up.

I repeated the sentence five more times. When he still didn't respond, my brows furrowed as my face contorted into a snarl that would make a male tiger proud. Though it fell as quickly as it came, for I had an idea. I took a deep breath in, my features twitched, and I let out a fake, loud, sneeze.

As usual, it worked.

Logan popped up, looking like someone had just set off the doctor alarm in his head. "Are you sick?" He asked, his gaze becoming focused unlike before, though he frowned when he saw my smirk.

"No," I replied solemnly, the triumphant smirk gone. "But what's wrong with you?"

Logan looked surprised, his eyes widened so much you could see the white rims around his brown irises.

"Wrong? There's- there's nothing wrong with me," He stuttered, looking away, giving a fake laugh as if to reassure me. I tipped a brow so high up it almost touched my blonde hairline.

"Really?" I questioned, not even a ghost of a smile evident at his laugh.

He turned his head back so it was facing me again. "Yeah."

I folded my arms, gripping the bridge of my nose. "I can tell you're lying."

Logan looked taken aback. "Are you _insinuating _that I would _lie _to my _best friends_?"

"Yes, I am, considering that's just what I said," I responded through gritted teeth, trying to not get impatient with him. I took a sharp breath through my nostrils like a bull ready to charge. I slitted my eyes at the clock; mentally noting we had ten minutes until class started.

Logan snorted, his eyes rolling up slightly. "I would never do that-" He gasped in pain as I grabbed his skinny, pale wrist and hauled him outside into the almost empty hall.

"Logan, please tell me what's wrong," I pleaded, my tone different from a few seconds ago. "I hate it when you frown. It's..." I lowered my voice. "Not like you." I ignored the strange glances the other bystanders were sending my way as I awaited his response.

Logan was still stubborn as ever as he folded his arms. "There's nothing wrong."  
I was about to explode. "Dude, you _always _smile. It's like second nature to you."

Logan was about to open his mouth to speak, but furrowed his brow when he heard a voice.

"Boys, what're you doing out here?" The teacher that asked the question was usually very kind, so I wasn't necessarily worried. I frowned, shaking my head, immediately discarding my response.

"Nothing," I mumbled, angrily grabbing the metal door handle as I let myself in the classroom, trying not to flinch as the bell rang. Logan exchanged a solemn look to the teacher, before following suit.

It was still raining when we were let out of school. I narrowed my eyes against the pouring rain as I chased Logan's retreating silhoutte with my emerald eyes. I didn't care if he noticed I was going to follow him, which I still did anyway. I felt a soft tap on my right shoulder, and I craned my neck.

"Dude, where ya going? The bus is _that way,_" James pointed with his thumb to the bus loading zone where all the kids were rushing towards for cover. I looked forward again, gritting my teeth in worry as I saw Logan's slowly disappearing figure.

"Uh... I think I'm going to walk home," I replied, blinking numerous times.

James laughed once, as if it were some silly joke. "Do you _not_ see the _pouring _rain?" He raised a brow, his face turning serious, giving me _the look. _Let me explain. The look is only something Logan and James can do, and it's kind of creepy when it's given to you. Logan's is the "I-know-there-is-something-wrong-and-you-better-tell-me" and James' look is the "I'm-going-to-force-the-answer-out-of-you-whether-you-like-it-or-not". It's kind of like... They're interrogating you.

"I just..." I found myself breaking under the tall boy's stare. "Bye," I dismissed the conversation as I quickly scurried out of his eyes' grasp. James sighed, massaging his forehead before walking away. During my brief conversation with the brunette, Logan had walked out of sight, and this irritated me greatly. I needed to find out what was wrong with him.

I ran ahead in the direction the small boy had walked off into.

"Oh, Logan, where did you go?" I murmured, putting a hand over my forehead on top of my eyes to stop the pounding rain. I stopped for a moment, noticing that I had already wandered off into the deserted part of town at this time of day. It's usually pretty inactive right after school, which was good for me.

I must've walked for at least twenty minutes when I caught up with the raven-haired boy. His stride had slowed, and his red and black Vans he was currently wearing seemed to be interesting, as he was staring at them with dull eyes.

"Logan!" I called out, breaking into a full run as I headed towards the said male. He perked up, glancing at me with widened eyes and ceased his strut.

"Yes?" He inquired, acting as if he was _not _standing in the middle of a thunderstorm.

I decided to cut the formal greeting as I eyed him worriedly. "Logan..." I panted, taking in a deep gasp as my breathing regulated. "Logan, what is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, as if our eariler meeting had never happened. I noted mentally that we were standing beside a large building.

"Please," I pleaded again.

He sighed, the ground becoming his focus again. He mumbled something incoherently and I had to strain my hearing to be able to apprehend what he was saying. "I didn't quite catch that," I leaned in closer, silently willing for him to talk louder.

"...He got accepted..." Was all I was able to comprehend, and a frown played on my lips.

"What do you mean?" It was my turn to ask the question.

"My brother... He got accepted into the Marines. And he left yesterday..." He trailed off, sliding his back down the tall building with a look of despair etched all over his pale features. The first roll of thunder echoed around the sky, followed by a brief flash of lightning.

"Logan... I.." I had no words to express as I sat down next to him, throwing my bookbag next to me. Suddenly, Logan let out a small wail of anguish and started to cry, no matter how much he tried to contain it, as another flash of lightning, followed by it's friend thunder sounded.

"Ken-Kendall... He-he could die..." He whimpered, burrowing his face in his hands, and I pulled him into an embrace, running my hand through his tousled hair as he sobbed on my chest.

"I know... But try not to think like that," I murmured in reply, sitting Indian style and repositioning Logan so we were more comfortable.

"But how can you _not _think like that?" He asked, letting out a sniff. I didn't know how I could think optimistically, since I was _not_ like Carlos, but it was to comfort the small boy. Optimisim isn't my forte.

"Try not to be pessimistic," I closed my eyes, and I felt Logan grip around me tighter as a very loud _boom _traveled through the clouds.

"Pessismistic is my middle name," He muttered through my chest, though it sounded like, "Fessimiftic if my miwle name."

"Logan," I called out the boy's name sternly. "Logan, look at me." I lifted his chin with my finger, and the look in his chocolate eyes made me cringe. Everyone knows that Logan's big brother means a lot to the sixth grader. He was known for his advice and humor, and as you may have guessed, loyalty to his country. I _wasn't_ known for my advice _or _humor, so I had no idea what to say right now.

I sighed. "Logan..." I began, trying not to stare into those brown depths. "I hate to have to tell you this... But it's what you need to hear. I found out long ago that I can't control anyone else's fate. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't keep them safe..." I took a deep breath, my stomach folding at what I was about to say. "If-if he dies... There's nothing you can do about it. If he doesn't, then that's great. But it's not in your hands."

Logan looked like he was about collapse right then and there, shocked that I would say something like that. Then he rested his pale face and nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck. As awkward as other people would've found this, I found it comfortable.

"I understand..." He murmured, and I heard another sniff. I let out a breath of relief I didn't realize I was holding, for I was nervous how he would react. I idly ran a hand through Logan's hair. It's not the greatest thing to hear, that you can't protect everyone, no matter how much you want to. I learned that when my dad was murdered, and I took charge to protect Katie and Mama Knight.

"Kendall," A voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I grunted in acknowledgement, a questioning tone tinged into it.

"I'm cold."

I suddenly took notice of Logan's shuddering form, and the pounding rain registered into my ears. I smiled at him. "I wonder why," I chuckled, and he writhed and squirmed out of my grip. You could practically feel the much brighter aura that emitted from him as he grunted and fell back on his butt, smiling as he rubbed his head nervously.

"Logan," I called his name for the umpteenth time, and the smaller boy raised his eyebrows in question. "Are you alright?"

The small boy looked saddened for a moment, his eyes downcast, before they became brightened and determined again. "Yeah," He replied in a low murmur.

"Good. Because, it's raining, and... I'm freezing."  
Logan grinned goofily.

_**Yeah... So I hope that one was a lot better. Reviews are like little tiny Logans! Wait, that's creepy... Next chapter: Out of Character. **_


	3. Helmet!

**I am so so so so sorry I practically abandoned this story! I ran out of ideas and had a major case of writer's block for this one... So here it is! I'm too lazy to summerize the story, so JUST READ IT. xD AND OMG I LEARNED NEW VOCABULARY WORDS. FAWK YEAH. And this chapter is really bad... Sorry...**

It had been peaceful. Key word, "had". I was casually perusing through the pages of my book, flipping the page every so often to continue the wonderful, yet perplexing fantasy book I was currently engaged in. That is, until a shout of, "_Helmet!"_ pierced the air. With a heavy sigh, I set my book on the table and glower as the oldest member of our band skidded out into the living room, scanning around frantically.

"Logan. Helmet. Gone..." Carlos panted, sweat beading his forehead as he scrabbled towards the deck of our swirly slide, a few thuds and "ow's" emitting from the boy as he searched for his "prized possession". He is too obsessed with that thing.

"Carlos..." I muttered, lifting a hand to massage my head at which a headache was forming.

"_You_ have to help me find it!" The energetic male popped out, pointing an accusing finger at me, frowning.

"_Me_?" I echoed in an incredulous tone. "Sorry, but you're alone on this one."

"_Logieeee!" _Carlos whined, folding his arms.

I pondered this for a few moments, cradling my chin, before throwing my arms exasperatedly in the air. "Oh for God's sake, fine!"

Carlos practically "yipped" with happiness, joyfully sliding down the playground toy. "I love you, Logie!" The latino gushed, throwing his arms around my petite frame and squeezing me to death.

"Okay, squeezing Logie into a pancake!" I gasped, clawing at his arms to release me.

Carlos unraveled his arms, frowning. "Sorry," He apologized. "Now let's go look for Helmet (1)!"

I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my brunette fringe. What had I just gotten myself into?

A few hours and four broken vases later, we had still failed to find his helmet. Luckily Mama Knight and the rest of the guys weren't home.

"Carlos... It's not in the house," I announced, after tossing the bright orange couch cushions aside to my left. It wasn't inside the couch. Hey, if Kendall can fit inside the couch, I'm pretty damn sure his helmet can, too.

"But... But... How- how do you know?" Stuttered Carlos.

"Well... I don't know. Maybe it's because we've _looked everywhere_!" I exclaimed the last part sarcastically, flailing my arms in the air for emphasis as I gestured to the living room, which was very awry in appearance. "I did my job, and helped you look, so I'm done." I plopped down on the couch after rearranging the cushions, opening up my book.

Carlos face contorted into a very childish puppy face, but I knew better than to look up. Because that stare... It hypnotizes you into doing anything.

"But... But... Papi gave it to me!" Carlos was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, Carlos, but I have a lot better things to do than help you look for your helmet." I responded airily, not taking my eyes off the book.

"But I helped you look for your books! And your homework!" Carlos pointed out stubbornly.

"Okay, you have a point-" I started, but didn't get to finish as the door burst open and hit the wall beside it. Kendall emerged, scratching his head.

"Carlos, you left your helmet at the store. You're lucky someone didn't take it!"

**-cue introduction of Big Time Rush's theme here - **

**OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHHHH. XD**

**(1) In the show, Carlos uses the word "helmet" as a proper noun, like a name, so I did that there. Sorry this chapter was so crappy. And that Logan was so rude, haha... I have another idea for Carlos, but I have yet to do an idea for James. So mostly likely he's next. REVIEW FOR IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS LIEK CHOCOLATE **


End file.
